


约翰，晚安/Good night，John

by bush_Jun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：BDSM, Hurt/Comfort，NC17,AU，女装</p>
    </blockquote>





	约翰，晚安/Good night，John

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：BDSM, Hurt/Comfort，NC17,AU，女装

Good Night, John/约翰，晚安

CP: 福华，麦雷

警告：BDSM, Hurt/Comfort，NC17,AU，女装

 

____________

 

1.

 

＂男性，29岁，金发，心理创伤，sub，喜欢紧缚和被强迫。-M.H.＂

Sherlock收到短信，是老鸨发来的客人信息。他收拾妥当，在晚上九点赶到了指定的酒店。

酒店是一家五星级商务酒店，大堂的接待处立着某战地医疗会议接待的牌子。在大堂的吧台要了一杯威士忌，Sherlock把自己的个人特征和已经到达的消息发了出去，耐心等待客人的到来。今天他穿了一件带毛领的黑色紧身皮衣外套，胸口的扣子散开，露出光滑结实的胸膛和蜂蜜色的胸毛。身为伦敦顶级的男妓之一，他拥有极高的职业素养。

是的，他里面什么都没穿。

吧台的小哥偶尔拿眼偷瞄，Sherlock注意到对方的口水都快流出来了。小哥长得不错，背过身的时候会显露出挺翘窄小的臀部曲线，要不是今晚有客人，Sherlock还真不介意跟他来一发。

John通过电梯下到大堂，他已经注册了会议，并且把自己的入住手续办理妥当，他要在这个新鲜的城市享受夜生活。

走到吧台，John被一个虎背熊腰，满身酒气的大汉瞪了一眼，这让他不得不留着很多空位不坐，坐到一个年青人身边，为了和那个潜在的威胁保持距离。

＂一杯啤酒，谢谢。＂John从马甲口袋里摸出一个信封，信封里装有他的会议代表证和会务组提前预支的演讲费，他将在会上发表一次演说。他把信封放在一边，等酒保回来付费。

＂Hello，刚到这个城市？＂旁边的人微笑着和John打招呼，嗓音低沉磁哑。

John这才注意到旁边的青年有着深黑色的卷发，祖母绿的眼眸，一股清淡的男性古龙水味道飘过来，相当好闻。

＂是的，我到这儿参加一个会议。你怎么知道我刚到？＂

＂你的剃须水是这个酒店供应的牌子，已经散发到紫檀的中味，说明是3到5小时之前使用过，没有人会在6点前洗漱，除非他刚经历了长途旅行。而且我甚至知道你今年29岁，但我想没必要告诉你原因了。＂

＂Oh，fantastic!"

“我还知道你长期饱受睡眠障碍的困扰，那些眼袋和黑眼圈可不是旅途疲劳所致。”

“That's amazing！”

"我该怎么称呼你？＂Sherlock被直白的赞美取悦到，面上却不动声色。

＂John Watson，很高兴认识你。＂

不常见的姓氏显然是假名。至于John，他已经接过多少使用这个代号的客人了呢？这种泯然众人的昵称可真受欢迎，加上眼前的是221个。Sherlock由于职业原因对数字相当敏感，同时察颜观色的能力也绝对一流，加上修长挺拔的身姿，冷俊的容颜，让他在换届如换衫的伦敦男妓界成了一棵不倒的常青树，他一哥的地位不可撼动，无可替代。

＂Sherlock Holmes，我也很高兴认识你。＂Sherlock露出迷人的微笑，报上姓名，友好地伸出了手。

John在Sherlock笑容绽放的一瞬间感受到震撼，一股电流从脊背直达脑髓。握住对方伸来的手，已经有冷汗从John手心浸出。

又一个拜倒在自己魅力之下的傻瓜。对方的反应太过明显，看来对自己相当满意。而那头融化的金子般柔软服贴的自然卷发，标示了主人温和平缓的个性。深海般湛蓝的眼睛让人着迷。Sherlock好久没接到如此合他胃口的客人啦，他决心用接下来的表现换来对方身体最终极的满意。

＂John，take me to your room，let me show you something really fantastic……＂

握住John的手不放，Sherlock凑过头，紧贴对方耳根私语。

John一时搞不清楚状况，耳边的呼出的热气几近炽烫，让他可怜的大脑快要当机，他的身体从内部开始发热。这简直太莫名奇妙了！他是个纯粹的异性恋，从房间里出来泡马子，想在未知的城市和热辣的性感女郎来一炮，换取一夜好眠；而不是被陌生男人勾引，变得又硬又热。但所有合理的一切都无法解释这个陌生男性对自己的致命吸引力。而此时吧台上的信封已经悄然滑入Sherlock的皮衣内袋。

以最自然的接触让客人得到仿佛身处恋爱的愉悦，从而忘掉这是一场肮脏的皮肉交易。这些手段咨询男妓Sherlock手到擒来。

 

 

 

2。

 

如果有一种通过身体接触就能传导的迷药，John一定是中了。他起身同Sherlock去房间，没有注意到身后的吧台小哥投来了艳羡的眼神。

“要喝一杯吗？”

进到房间，Sherlock轻车熟路地打开储物柜旁边的小冰箱，挑了一小瓶威士忌，倒入迷你吧台的两个玻璃酒杯。

椅子在离门最远的窗边，绕过去太麻

烦，John坐到了房间里唯一的那张大床上，这让他或多或少有些尴尬。他凝视Sherlock把酒倾入酒杯。不管以怎样的眼光审视，眼前都是一位迷人的男子，面容俊俏，身姿挺拔。但John仍旧有些迟疑，言辞闪烁：

“不，我原本不是这样打算……这样还是有点……奇怪……”

“奇怪？你从来不在事前来一杯？”Sherlock把酒递给John。

酒杯传递的刹那，两人指尖接触，生物电流光速流窜。

John的脊髓神经带动全身战栗。不知道该如何解释这股接受陌生男人勾引的冲动……于是他干脆没有答话，接过酒杯，一饮而尽。平时不经常这样迅猛地喝烈酒，一杯下肚，John浑身燥热，打了个激灵，长长地吁了口气。

Sherlock看得出眼前的人相当紧张。这可以解释为对陌生环境的不适应，或者对陌生经历的应激性。

这位客人不经常招妓，还是在走特殊程序？这些SM爱好者Sherlock永远搞不懂。为了不冒犯金主，Sherlock

觉得有必要弄清楚。当然，他不能太直白，不能破坏这种被狭小的室内空间和紧闭的酒店房门所打造出的暧昧私密的氛围。

夜伦敦顶级男妓，Foreplay step 1.

“我可以用任何你喜好的方式对待你，满足你内心最深处的渴望。告诉我你想要什么，John。”摸清客人的喜好非常、非常重要，排在全部排行榜的第一位。

Sherlock嗓音沉郁，循循善诱，语调仿佛小提琴的低音一般动人。

“我不知道……事实上我完全搞不清楚为什么会出现现在这种状况，我想我们也许需要冷静……”

Sherlock的眼睛危险地眯起，

“你反悔了？”

“是的，可以这么说。如果可以，我想请你现在出去，立即，马上。”John屏住呼吸，强迫自己镇定。

Oh，poor guy，这完全不是他想要的，他说出了和自己的需求完全相反的话。那些颤抖的脊背，不安地以摩斯密码般的节奏敲击地毯的脚趾头泄露了他的兴奋。Sherlock不敢保证自

己踏出这个房间，这个可怜的人是否要因为孤枕难眠而抑郁一晚上。

夜伦敦顶级男妓，Foreplay step 2.

“你最好乖一点，我可不想强迫你。”投其所好，以最自然的方式满足对方真正的需求。

既然对方喜欢演戏，就陪他到底。这也是情趣的一种，不是吗？

“Hah？强迫？这太离谱了！”John不可思议地瞪大眼，这才发现自己似乎惹上了什么危险人物。

“要么你乖乖躺下，要么，我会捆绑你，迫使你乖乖躺下。”到时候你身上只有一个部位需要站立。

“我反对，现在，请从这个房间出去。”John起身，就要拉开房门。

Sherlock拽住John的肩膀，抢先一步把门的锁扣系上。把这个小个子男人扔回床上，对他来说就像扔一只兔子一样容易。

John在床上爬起上半身，恼怒地瞪视，“你想干什么？”

Sherlock抬起了下巴，居高临下，

“如果你不配合，那么我将不需要你的配合。我会完全按照我的意愿来使用

你的身体，让你哭泣挣扎，但最终还是会得到我想要的结果。不要妄想会有任何人来救你。你是我的了，John。”

“sub，喜欢紧缚和被强迫”，老鸨介绍客人情况的短信如是说，Sherlock的记性可是相当好，一点没记差。

 

3.

 

Foreplay step3.

Impress him.

Sherlock穿着衣服的时候体格相当瘦削，让人怀疑他平时有没有好好吃饭。

但脱掉就是另一回事了。

他修长的手指开始动作，解除了皮衣外套的束缚，露出相当有料的上半身。

那是一具皮肤光滑，肌肉隆起，媲美古希腊雕像，迫使整个夜伦敦的达官显贵沉迷的肉体。

“Oh，no……”John喉结颤动， 咽了口口水，手心攥紧了床单，无法把视线从那具迷人的躯体上挪开。

Sherlock眼神微眯，嘴角上勾，像一只准备狩猎的豺狼，好整以暇地盯着猎物。

他压根用不着问“满意你所看到的吗”，对方瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，面色潮红，膝盖颤抖，各项生理指标表明猎物就差没跪下了。

对，臣服，而不是反抗。John的反应相当令Sherlock满意，但一想到这是经过不知道多少人悉心调教的结果，Sherlock的神色闪过一丝阴郁。

John内心在经历艰难的挣扎。起初，他像小刺猬一样张开了全身防御的刺，却在见识到对方赤裸的上身之后绵软下来。他感受到了撒旦的诱惑，可这是不合常理的。就连在大学和军队的时候他都没有这么乱来过。谁没有过荒唐的青春？战乱的阿富汗，有那么一些寂静寒冷的夜晚，一大堆人在燃起的篝火边载歌载舞，他见识过精力旺盛的年轻同性们群交走后门取乐的现场，却从未亲身实践。如今他已经不再年轻，具备了丰富的与女性交往的经验，采集的样本数量多到足够确认自己的性取向。

和一个有暴力倾向的男人上床，这太可怕了，谁知道做到一半他会不会有奇怪的要求，置自己于危险境地？

“John，”Sherlock发话了，“你需要信任我，听从我的指令，我不会伤害你。”

“如果我说不……”John在进行最后的抵抗。

“那么我为了破除你所制造的多余的阻碍所消耗的卡路里，算作额外收费。”

“收费？”John糊涂了，这是暗喻还是什么？

“……忘掉它吧。”看到John演戏如此卖力，Sherlock感受到了他真诚要扮演一个被强迫的受虐狂的决心，“我们开始干正事。”

Sherlock说着就爬上了床，他身手矫捷地脱掉了John的马甲，扑倒了他。

“住手！变态！！”John挥过来的拳头扑了个空，被Sherlock侧身躲了过去。而弯曲的膝盖针对下半身中心部位的攻击，也被紧紧压下的身躯防御。

相比之下，Sherlock的攻击就要受限制得多。

不能给客人留下伤痕，淤青是绝对不被允许的。

这些SM爱好者可真麻烦！

尤其他碰上的这个还是爱玩演戏情趣的！如果叫Mycroft送专用道具来，难保不会破坏对方的兴致。

Sherlock看得出对方演得很high，乐在其中。

身处服务行业的性工作者，除了配合别无他法。

更何况他似乎有点享受到对方的挣扎。

一记闷拳打中了John的脸颊，他倒了下去。

Sherlock把John纯棉质地的T恤从领口撩起，脱到缠绕手腕的位置，用绳结绑了个结结实实。

他对打结的手法相当自信，一定能让对方满意。

John气喘嘘嘘，现在他的上身完全裸露在Sherlock居高临下的视线当中，手腕被束缚，乳首挺立，状况相当糟糕。

“Good boy……”Sherlock按揉着John的小肚子，在John以为他会一记重拳打下来的时候，Sherlock一把撕下了牛仔裤。

“Oh，Fuck you！！”John在纠缠扭打中变得半硬的分身突然间毫无防备地暴露在空气中。

“Yep，I’ll fuck you，John……”

 

 

4．

 

世界上唯一的咨询男妓相对于普通的性工作者而言，区别在于他能给予除肉体之外的心灵慰藉。

对方需要被强暴的场景模拟，他可以毫不犹豫地配合。

但装作处子，这种play的乐趣究竟在哪里？Sherlock完全不能理解。

也许对一些色厉内荏的S来说，青涩的处子能全然满足他们的支配欲和占有欲，让他们坚定自己气球一样膨胀但一戳就破的自信心。可是Sherlock的内心如同钢铁一般强韧，他不需要依靠支配柔弱无经验的处子来凸显自己的力量。

对方反抗的激烈程度简直就像从未被打破过一样，还是John的身体单单在抗拒自己？

紧绷的括约肌，被经过润滑的手指插入，仍然紧得像被初次入侵。

难受地皱眉，眼角挤出的生理性泪水，痛苦的呜咽，细密的汗水，全部都牵动着Sherlock的情绪，他有些恼怒，这他妈的一切都演得太过火了！

连Sherlock都无法看出破绽的演技。

当排除一切可能的因素后，剩下的不管再怎么不可能，也是唯一的可能。

这是纯然一个处子，不是装的。

有多少人会招妓破处呢？

至少Sherlock从来没碰到过，这也许跟他只接攻方的活儿有关。

即使花钱就能买到最好的，但大部分人还是会心存芥蒂吧。

睡眠障碍已经困扰这个可怜的人到如此地步了吗？

一丝怜悯打破坚固的心防，从Sherlock心底浮起。他握住John的阴茎，上下滑动，直到前列腺液沾湿了整个柱体，

“放松，John，这只是治疗。”他真心诚意地要给这个可怜的人充分满足的安慰。他被他吸引，John的悲伤捉牢了他。总是被谜团和无法摆脱的痛苦所吸引，这毫无疑问是Sherlock性格中的致命伤，不可否认的是，这同样带给他无尽的活力和推理灵感。

Sherlock涂抹上了更多的润滑剂，小心翼翼把第二根手指探入John的后穴，找到微微凸起的关键一点，开始按摩。

John口中泄露难以抑制的喘息。

前列腺遭到的直接爱抚，带来暴风雨刮过脑海一般的强烈刺激，神经末梢的惊雷炸得他眼冒金星。这是John的初体验。他从来不记得哪个女人带给他过这种陌生的快感。

与刺激阴茎完全不同的感受。他不需要卖力地冲刺，像头耕地的牛一样累得气喘吁吁精疲力竭，还得分心讨好身下的异性，关注她们的快乐；只需要躺下来，趴在床上，接受被给与的馈赠。

在Sherlock娴熟的手法之下，John很快达到了一次无射精高潮。

“Oh，fuck……”他全身颤抖着软了下来，就像血管和脊髓里灌注了蜂蜜，有蚂蚁在舔拭啃咬，搞得他浑身酥麻，这种感觉太美妙了。

Sherlock抽出手指，握住John的腰把他翻了过来。大腿上圆形的疤痕映入Sherlock的眼帘。毫无疑问是子弹造成的旧伤。Sherlock用手指确认抚摸之后，低头吻上了肉红色的伤痕。

“Ohhhh……”没有人亲过这里，John才知道原来伤痕也是敏感部位。

John为抵抗而修筑的精神堤坝已经在高潮中土崩瓦解，他交出了自己身体和精神的支配权，顺应快感的指示方向，在Sherlock手中绽放。

 

 

5．

 

苏格兰场责成Lestrade探长查处一起青少年涉毒案。他携带两名手下，便衣打扮来到了线人指出的问题夜场。

这家夜场名叫“Pupil Lili”，推开装饰紫色百合浮雕的大门，Lestrade发现气氛诡异。

整个夜场很吵闹，五光十色的灯光闪烁，群魔乱舞，舞台上的表演让人大跌眼镜。

全身纹身的光头大汉，穿着关键部位是网眼的紧身皮裤，赤裸上身，绕着钢管翩翩起舞。下面的人跟着劲舞的节奏起哄，叫嚷下流话，做出一些不堪入目的手势。

Lestrade一阵反胃，吩咐手下分开行动。他自己逃似得拐进舞台旁边的一扇小门。门关上之后，吵闹的夜店声被隔绝，这里的隔音效果相当好。他进到了一条灯光昏暗的走廊，走廊两边的房门写着房间号，看得出是夜场里的包房。一些暧昧不明的呻吟隐隐约约透过房门传出来。

一名穿着燕尾服的服务生迎上来，

“先生，今晚的房间已经满了。请问您有预订吗？”

Lestrade皱紧了眉头，“是的，我跟你们老板有约，带我去见他。”他必须得会会这里的头儿，贩毒这种事在他眼皮子底下发生，他不可能不知道。

服务生略微诧异。老板旗下拥有多家连锁夜店，不经常出现在这里。但今天正好在，是因为约了这位先生吗？

“好的，请您在贵宾室稍等，我去通报。”服务生引领Lestrade到贵宾室就消失了。

环顾四周，巴洛克风格的装饰画，沙发茶几这些简单的家具也看得出是价格不菲的高档货。

这种夜场老板通常都跟黑社会有说不清道不明的关联，厉害的甚至黑白两道通吃。Lestrade知道自己得相当小心翼翼，这些狠角色可不一定买条子的账。

想到这里，Lestrade有些后悔自己的莽撞，也许他不应该这么快打草惊蛇。

于是他走到贵宾室门口，想要神不知鬼不觉地溜走。

却撞上了一个女人。

庸脂俗粉，珠光宝气，浓妆艳抹，衣衫凌乱。

这是Lestrade对这个撞进自己怀里的女人的第一印象。

刺鼻的香水味飘过来，Lestrade一阵头晕目眩。

女人声音沉哑，透着一股特殊的磁性：

“一个条子？喔，警官，您需要特殊服务吗？”

似乎有意卖弄风骚，她的身体紧贴Lestrade的胸膛完全没有退后的意思，涂抹蔻红甲油的手指抚上了探长的脸颊。

刻意挂在脸上的风尘世俗的笑意固然惹人生厌，但……这是一双怎样的眼睛啊……

雷斯垂德被那双清澈的冰蓝色眸子深深吸引进去，怦然心动。

“你怎么知道我是警察……？”逮住对方乱摸的手，Lestrade一边询问，一边不露声色地往后撤退。他快被香水味儿熏晕了。竟然会对从事这种职业的女性有感觉，探长被自己的想法吓了一跳。一定是和妻子分居闹的，他好久没过夫妻生活了。对，一定是这样，只有这样才能解释得通。

可是直到Lestrade退回到沙发边上，对方也没有撤走的意思。

女人放荡地微笑，手指戳了下Lestrade的额头，于是一个重心不稳，两人倒在了沙发上。

一条腿挤进Lestrade的腿心，性器被按压，他们就这么严丝合缝地紧贴着躺倒。

该死的，这女人什么时候把门关上的！

 

 

6．

 

Lestrade衬衣外面套了一件V领毛衣，女人抓住衣领，在他反应过来之前，轻易地把毛衣从他头顶剥下。

瞬间被解除装备的探长吃了一惊，对方表现出的力道就女性而言有点大得过头了。

探长从下往上的角度，可以清晰地看到女人丰腴的体格，和透明纱质短裙遮掩不住的白皙大腿。

在衬衣第二颗纽扣被解开之前，探长捉住了对方行凶的手。

“住手，既然你知道我是警察，那么应该知道我可以告你妨碍公务！”

女人一愣，涂抹浓重哥特眼妆的明眸弯出了微笑，

“你还可以告我袭警。”

说这话的同时，探长下半身的关键部位被雪白的大腿深重地袭击了……

“Oh……”呻吟声破口而出，之前受不了的香水味在习惯之后变得像春药一样催情，匍匐在身上的这具身体相当厚实柔软，探长变得又热又硬。

对方紧抿的薄唇，引诱Lestrade想要撬开贝壳一样开启它，探究其中的真实。

他吻上了她，舔咬啃噬。女人背部一紧，接吻这种事让她始料未及。但她很快认命似的闭上眼，唇齿全力配合。

口中的唾液交融在一起，味道是那么的美妙，就像甘醇的烈酒，引人沉醉。

就在这时，煞风景的敲门声响起。

“头儿，你在里面吗？我们发现了线索！”

安德森的声音尖利而不容忽视。

Fuck.

 

一包装在透明塑料袋里的胶囊被扔在了茶几上。

Lestrade取出一粒胶囊掰开，舔了一下里面的粉末，表情变得凝重。

“抓到了K粉的人？”

“不，在吧台的地毯下面找到的，有人把货藏在了那里。”

望向被安德森反扣双手押过来的服务生，Lestrade问：

“你的老板呢，我们要逮捕他。”

服务生的眼神望向沙发上的另一个人。

没有一丝慌乱，女人拢了拢额前的发丝，用夹子别上，露出雪白诱人的后脖颈，“你会后悔的，警官。”

 

凌晨三点，一队人马收工回到警局。

“你们忙了一夜，先回家吧，这个人我来审问。”

审讯室的单面镜，倒映出了两人的影子。

“我和毒品没有一丝一毫的关系。而且，如果您持续拘留我，会有麻烦的，警官。”

Lestrade拥有职业级别的拷问技巧。他看得出眼前的人要么说的是实话，要么有着惊人的反刑侦能力。不管怎样，她的镇定都异乎常人。

不做亏心事，不怕鬼敲门。但被带到苏格兰场的审讯室，十个人里面有九个都会吓趴下，前提是如果他们是守法公民的话。

这个人可不是什么省油的灯。

夜店老板，还极有可能黑白两道通吃那种。

桌上的手机响了。

“可以接个电话吗，警官。”

Lestrade心情复杂地做了个请的手势。

“您没找着？我确信他已经出发了。现在我这边有点事，明天给您回复，或者您打安西娅电话，让她给您安排别人。什么，您一定指定要他？那么今晚恐怕不行了，我这边……”

Lestrade抢过电话，“这里是苏格兰场，业务联系请推后。”

“啪——”地挂断电话，扔回桌上。

“您可真粗暴，警官。不过的确帮我解决了问题。我该怎么报答您呢？”

那双冰蓝色的眼睛，勾魂夺魄，噢，他简直不能再多看一眼……

 

 

7.

John正在台上演讲，他在讲台和黑板间挪动的步伐有些拖泥带水，隐秘部位的不适造成他比平日更不灵活。该死的，他要相当努力才能克制住自己不回忆起昨晚的种种，把注意力集中在讲稿和PPT上。

他的演讲题目是“战地医疗设施与前方战线的最佳距离”，完成20分钟的演讲之后，开始听众提问环节。

“还有什么问题吗？”Watson问道。他只想尽快结束今天的演讲。

台下一片小声嘀咕，交头接耳。

“那么，既然没人有问题，我今天的……”

此时，一只修长的手臂高高地举了起来。

它是那么地扎眼，在黑压压的人群中显得鹤立鸡群。

John不情不愿地清了清嗓子，

“7排中间举手的那位，请提问。”

一名深黑卷发，戴一副夸张的无镜片黑框眼镜的男士站了起来。

“呃，您好，Watson医生，听完您的演讲我很受触动，关于医疗设施如何平衡与前方战线的距离，既不耽误救援，又能最大限度保证后方伤病人员安全，您已经说得很清楚明了。鉴于您在阿富汗的战地医疗经验，我有一个略微私人的问题想要请教。”

这个人身材瘦削，着装得体，文质彬彬，富有礼貌和教养。

可是John在看到他站起的那一瞬间就后悔了。

即使隔着故意掩人耳目的黑框眼镜，John也一眼认出了他是谁。

他不是Superman，自己也不是Lois，怎么可能戴了副眼镜就认不出。

哪怕他们只是经历了昨晚的一夜情。

但John以往全部的419经验都不足抵消昨晚带给他的震撼。

台下的罪魁祸首，无辜而又腼腆地微笑，等待他的反馈。

和昨晚辨若两人又怎样？化成灰John也认得。

“请问，是否有所冒犯，可以提问吗？”

提问者不急不躁地追问。

John额头浮出一滴冷汗，陷入了两难。这个人看来是想故意当众给自己难堪，不然为何在昨夜之后竟然再次出现。

“噢，可以，请讲。”John骑虎难下，不过也有一丝好奇从心底浮起，这个男人到底想要把自己逼迫到什么程度，昨晚的那些还不够吗？

“请问，如果我想开一个创伤后应激反应治疗诊所，您觉得我会门庭若市吗？”

“……”

“我是说，失眠，压力累积，精神紧张，战后心理创伤，应该有很多人被这些问题困扰，联系实际来看，似乎开一个对应的心理诊疗所，对阵下药，似乎会很有市场。”

“这个，我没有做过这方面的研究，你的问题我不得而知。”

“是的，应该去找亲身测试过效果的人来问，抱歉，是我考虑不周。”

John忘了是怎样才能忍住不生气，没有破口大骂这个伪君子的。

 

在John走下演讲台，走出会议大厅之后，那个人又烦人地黏了过来。

“你到底想要怎样？”John不耐烦地回过身，问这个恼人的跟屁虫。

“给我个机会好吗，John，我是认真的。”

“谢谢你的好意，但自从你把我的证件还回来，解释完整个误会之后，我想我们已经没有任何瓜葛。”

“听到你这么说可真让人伤心。我以为你需要我。”

“不，你想错了，我不需要。”

“可是那晚之后，你睡得很好。”

“……”

“如果没有我，你甚至不能好好睡觉，亲爱的，你就不能听从你的本能吗，它在叫嚣着需要我的存在，请不要再残忍地虐待它了。”

“我……即使我有问题，那也是我自己的问题，我根本不认识你，我不相信一个陌生人能解决长期困扰我的问题。”

“多接触就不陌生了。那……也许我们可以从一次约会开始？”

“就一次，如果感觉不对，我会立即叫停。”

Sherlock的嘴角弯起洋洋自得的微笑，仿佛已经胜券在握，

“喔，好的，悉听尊便，Watson医生。”

 

8.

Lestrade探长望向壁挂表的指针。时间已经是凌晨零点一刻，可他等的人还没回来。

昨晚警察局的闹剧之后，某人让他来他家等候，说会给出一个答案。

终于门锁被拧开。安西娅协助上司把帽子和大衣挂在衣帽架上，用一个不甚温暖的眼神问候完探长，利落转身离开。

没有了电灯泡，房间里只剩下两个人。

Mycroft处理了一天公务，眼神疲倦，坐到了Lestrade对面的沙发上。

一阵可怕的沉默。

“你就是这样欢迎我回来的吗？”Mycroft做出略带不悦的样子，一回到家就开始闹脾气，对于冰人可不寻常。

“我只是不知道该称呼你大英政府还是夜场后台大BOSS，你说呢？有好的提议吗？”

“唔，每一种都不足以代表我全部，不过我们单独在一起的时候，你可以直接叫我Mycroft。

“Sherlock真的是你弟弟？”Lestrade问出了最关心的问题。

“如假包换。”

探长瞬间感受到头疼，扶住了额头。

Mycroft状似不解地抬了抬一边眉毛，

“很奇怪吗？”

“我只是想到，一个异装癖，一个高功能反社会，你们的父母该怎样为童年的兄弟俩操碎了心……”

“你不如想想携带如此有趣基因的父母，本身就很难被任何问题困扰。”Mycroft轻咳一声，补充道，“我跟我弟弟不同，我不会给你造成困扰。”

“你是我顶头上司的顶头上司，关于无意发现你的特嗜好这件事，你不杀我灭口就够了，我还能奢望什么？”

“Greg，有一些私人的难题，我希望你能给我提供帮助。”

“什么样的帮助？”

“Sherlock是一颗不定时炸弹，我需要有人代替我监控他。”

“这……他并不是能被我管住的人，但我会尽量做到……”

“此外，代表大英政府，我还有一个极其私人的请求。”冰蓝色的眼睛直视探长，脉脉含情。

“洗耳恭听。”Lestrade的心跳漏跳了一拍。虽然早有预感，但他还是无法相信这是真的。

“以结婚为前提，请答应和我的长期正式但是秘密的交往。”

“我的上帝！我可以拒绝吗？”

“如果我是你，我可找不到拒绝的理由。”Mycroft不以为意。

“之前我还以为你跟Sherlock不一样……”

“现在呢？”

“我错了，你们兄弟俩都是一个模子里出来的，骨子里的自恋狂！”

“你讨厌这样吗？”

“我讨厌，”

Mycroft眉头皱起，露出受伤的神情。

Lestrad起身，走近大英政府，把他压在沙发上，给予一个轻触嘴唇的亲吻，

“但我更无法抗拒。”

 

<Fin.>

 

 


End file.
